Coltopi in Neverland
by LucaBlightIsPUCA
Summary: Hunter X Hunter, Peter Pan, Death Note, Naruto, Dora The Explorer, Final Fantasy VIII, Kingdom Hearts. Just mix some characters in one and you'll get this stupid parody of Coltopi in Neverland - - HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Oh, can I own Hunter X Hunter and all of the stuffs used here? NO! Yes, of course, it's obvious, I can't. SO, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HERE! Well, except for my story idea.**

**Warning : I don't suggest this fic to right minded people. **

_**PLEASE READ**_** : First, I wanna say that english isn't my native language. So, yeah… This is a crossover fic. I add many here, like Peterpan, Sadako, Death Note, Kingdom Hearts and FF VIII, etc (you'll see). But, it will be just Peter Pan for chapter one. Oh, well… Hm, maybe some of you don't know about Kingdom Hearts or Squall Leonhart from FF VIII or Death Note. So, here is an easy explanation; Kingdom Hearts is a game that has Disney Characters in it, while Squall is a SeeD, capable of summoning GFs(monsters) and Death Note is an anime tells about a young teen guy named Light holding a death note book. Clear? Yes. Good. Anyway, I took Peter Pan's story from the movie(not the cartoon) and I don't remember that Tinker Bell talks. So, I made her talking incoherent language in this fic -_- Oh, well…**

**Coltopi's Adventure – Chapter One**

The sound of a pebble kissing the stone ground could be heard echoing throughout an old-abandoned building. The old building that was made as a hideout by the Spiders. It was half destroyed and ruined.

But, why was there sound like that? And who or what caused the sound? Was it a ghost or something? No, of course no. A guy with blue-green hair that covered all of his face was the one who caused that all.

He had been doing the same thing for like 2 hours. First, he found a pebble, copied it with his _nen_ and threw it to the ground. One could tell that he was having a boredom attack. Yes, it was just that obvious.

Coltopi was one of the Spiders. And being one of the Spiders, he actually would have some missions to do. But, not for today, not for tonight. Tonight, he was free, nothing to do and he was left with "the big guy" accompanying his free-from-missions night. Another Spiders left doing their missions and he was asked to watch the hideout while they were leaving.

Now, we could come back discussing this boredom Coltopi had. This boredom actually had made its move to attack the next victim tonight, Franklin, one of the Spiders who had big-great body (maybe he was so concerned in building up his body. Oh, well…). For the past 2 hours, he had been doing nothing except sitting on the ground, seeing Coltopi did his ritual to kill the boredom.

And now, this was the final. He thought that it was better to be silent and say nothing earlier. But, it just wouldn't work this time. He needed to voice out something. Anything!

"Coltopi." His voice was still calm and controlled, although his mind was now screaming, asking for some entertainment.

The man who was being called turned his head to the right. He was about to throw another pebble to the ground. But, he stopped while he heard his name being called. His left eye peeked through that messy hair, scanning Franklin's face.

Franklin sighed deeply in respond. "You know, can you do something else? I mean, I'm bored watching you throwing that pebble over and over."

"…" There was a brief silent covering the atmosphere between these two guys with different size of body. The small guy didn't respond to what the big guy said. Instead, he decided to look down at his palm that was holding the pebble.

Thought that Coltopi would actually obey what Franklin said? Nah, in the end, he still threw the pebble to the ground, ignoring what Franklin asked earlier. And guess what face Franklin made? It was absolutely a bad view to be seen. Better make your way out of his sight now.

And just like having a telephaty, Coltopi got up from his position and walked away. He didn't say anything as a respond. Just walked away, leaving Franklin with an annoyed expression decorated his face.

-cmR-

Feet moved straight forward, following the direction of wind. Both hands were in the pockets of the pale blue outfit. Messy hair were still covering his view, leaving only one eye that could be used to see the surrounding.

Coltopi decided to take a walk in the old building. He didn't throw pebbles again. So, did it mean that the boredom had actually left him? Too bad for our poor Coltopi, boredom was a disease that wouldn't leave the infected one that easy.

And now, it seemed that Coltopi was looking for another thing for fun. One eye was still scanning his surrounding in hope to find something to occupy himself. But, did he actually find something?

"What's that thing?" Oh, looked like to me that he finally spotted a thing.

He came closer to the new thing he found. He was feeling so impatient to get the new thing in his hand. And finally, he grabbed it and found out that it was a CD. But, it was only a CD. No cover for it, just a blank-white CD.

He frowned to his discovery. "I don't think it will do any good for me."

He was about to throw away the CD. But, he stopped immediately when a vague sound came striking his ears. It was like a sound of someone whispered something. He then decided to keep the CD in his pocket.

Being a really carefull guy he was, Coltopi turned his head around in reflect in attempt to find the source of that noise. As a Spider, Coltopi should be really careful about everything. Because he knew that Spiders had many enemies that wanted to take them down.

Now, now, Coltopi, you could relax. Because our intruder here wasn't really an intruder. Well, who was it? It was…

"PETERPAN?" Coltopi said in shocked tone. He immediately widen his eyes to what he was seeing in front of him. Well, who wouldn't? Seeing a fiction character stood in front of you and all. And this one looked like the real one! This one was actually real anyway.

The said Peterpan was floating in the air with a little creature who was also floating beside him, Tinker Bell. They were floating in front of Coltopi.

Well, who wouldn't recognize Peterpan and Tinker Bell with their typical outfits? And don't even get me started with describing their outfits. They were green. That was all needed to say.

"Wendy!" Peterpan exclaimed with voice full of spirit.

The accused Wendy frowned to the name he was given to. '_Wendy…?' _Coltopi was busy in his own mind.

And when Coltopi was in that state, we could see Tinker Bell was actually mumbling something that, of course, couldn't be understood by anyone except Peterpan. So, let's just call this Peterpan "Peter". Peter seemed busy convincing Tinker Bell about "I'm sure that this person is Wendy!" and "I told you" and so on.

"Wendy is a guy, Tink!" Finally, Peter who wasn't capable to hold any emotions burried shouted at Tink.

What Peter said made Coltopi frowned even more. Everyone, Coltopi was included, knew that Wendy was a girl. Don't get Coltopi wrong everyone. He was actually a guy who liked stories and such. And of course he knew about stories like Peterpan or Alice in Wonderland. He actually enjoyed those things back then when he wasn't a Spider. And he was actually feeling happy for meeting the fiction characters he read in those books. But, this curiosity needed to be solved first.

But, everything was in chaos now. A confused Coltopi, a mad Peter and a crying Tink. Yes, Tink was crying because Peter had just shouted at her. But, Coltopi decided that he actually should know what was happening.

"Excuse me?" His scary voice reached Peter and Tink's ears..

So, attention was focused on Coltopi now. Both Peter and Tink stopped their business earlier and turned their heads to see the owner of the sound.

"Wen… Wendy… Tell me that you're Wendy!" Peter immediately came to Coltopi and grabbed his shoulder. Eyes were full of hope and the grip was strong.

Coltopi wasn't Wendy. And he needed to tell the truth. "I'm not Wendy." With certainty in his voice, he finally straightened this oh-so-wrong argument.

"Wha… But, how? You're Wendy and that's final!" Being a kid Peter was, he didn't wanna admit the truth standing in front of him.

Man… There was no way in this world that Coltopi was Wendy. Beside, Wendy was a girl's name.

And, so, Tink wiped away the tears thencame poking Peter's arm to show off her truth. She pouted to Peter real bad while sobbing. I even wanted to puke seeing her like that.

Okay, aside that, Peter was still as stuborn as a brat. He didn't respond to Tink's poke. He was rooted to his spot, hands were still grabbing Coltopi's shoulder. His mind was busy debating wether to accept the fact or to follow his own false desire.

Again, everything was chaos. Our poor Coltopi was still puzzled with the situation he was facing now.

"Anyway, what's actually happening here?" He asked while shoving Peter's hands away from his shoulder.

Hearing Coltopi's question, Tink immediately turned her head to face him. She then explained everything to Coltopi with her own language that Coltopi didn't know. Looked like she had stopped crying. And Peter, he was still busy with his mind.

Coltopi frowned, feeling even more confused. _'This must be a dream. Yeah, I must be sleeping now.' _He thought. No, Coltopi, this wasn't. Try pinching your hand for proof.

And he did pinch his hand. "It hurts…" He mumbled to no one, but, himself. "So, it's real…" He was now spacing out, thinking about this situation in front of him now. Looked like Coltopi had just lost his sanity, just like Tink and Peter.

So, in the end, we had 3 fools. First was Peter, who was still busy with his mind. Second was Tink, who was still mumbling incoherent language. And the last one was Coltopi, who was spacing out.

5 minutes…

30 minutes…

1 hour! Could one of you guys speak up?

"E… So, you're not Wendy?" Finally, Peter had snapped back to reality.

What Peter asked earlier actually made the other fools also snapped back from their own thoughts and business.

"Well… I'm not…" Coltopi answered. He was still trying to focus with everything.

"Umn, I see. I'm sorry then." Peter appologized to Coltopi. Tone of disappointment could be heard from his voice.

And how was Tink? She decided to stop her rant and pouted again. Man… Lets just skip this part.

So, Coltopi wasn't Wendy. It meant Peter's business was done here. And he was about to leave when Coltopi called him. However, this was still unclear to him. Peter turned his head, face was still full of disappointment.

"You haven't told me about what's happening." Coltopi asked his right to know.

Peter was silent for a while. He looked at Tink then answered, "Uh, yeah, that's right."

Peter adjusted his voice before started explaining. "Actually, this all started when Wendy decided to leave Neverland." He started with uncertainty. You needed to continue, Pan.

"And… I actually still wanted to hear more stories. So, I decided to look for her again. But, I couldn't find her in her old house. Thought that he had moved to another place." Coltopi, being a confused person that needed answer, nodded hearing Peter's explanation.

"Well, actually, when I was in my journey searching for Wendy, my head was hit by Big Ben in London." He explained again. But, this time, he lowered his voice a bit. He shiifted awkwardly while explaining that one.

Was hit by a Big Ben? You kidding. Even Coltopi frowned deeper now. Now was Tink's turn to speak. And Tink was protesting Peter's explanation. She was mad now.

Peter who recognized Tink's mad expression, finally corrected his explanation. "Fine, fine!"

"Hm. Actually, I hit the Big Ben. You know, I was so confused to search for Wendy!" Was the reason that came out from Peter.

"…" Coltopi didn't respond to that one. And Tink now nodded with satisfication.

"Because of that accident, I have an amnesia now." Continued Peter.

"If you have an amnesia, how could you remember what happened to you?" Came Coltopi's question. More question to answer.

"Tink told me everything. And now, my purpose is to find Wendy and hear more stories!" He said with voice full of spirit. Give it some suppression to "hear more stories". It seemed like, although he was having amnesia, it didn't stop him from being a brat who liked to hear stories.

"So, you have an amnesia and you now think that Wendy is actually a guy?" Smart, Coltopi, smart.

"Wendy is a guy! I'm sure I remember that one right! I may have this amnesia now. But, I won't forget my purpose to hear more stories from Wendy!" Man… Still stuborn, wasn't he?

"Well, I'm not Wendy. But, if you really wanna hear stories, I think I can tell you some." Coltopi offered. Well, not that he actually wanted to be Peter's story teller. But, he just thought that this could be interesting, telling stories to this fiction character he read in the books. Besides, he was bored. But, most of that was because he was already infected by these guys and lost his sanity.

Peter and Tink looked at each others. They seemed startled hearing Coltopi's offer.

"I'm pretty capable in telling stories. Besides, I also read many story books when I was a kid." He strengthened his explanation.

"…Not a bad idea." Peter said.

'_It's better this way. Maybe he can finally stop searchng for Wendy. Because we have searched for many Wendy(s). Not even one of them is the real Wendy. And not to mention that all of the gathered Wendy(s) in Neverland are GUYS!' _Tink thought evily. And of course it was translated.

"What do you think, Tink?" Peter asked.

Tink nodded with so much spirit 'till her head looked like it was gonna detach from its place. Okay, that was too excessive.

"GREAT!" Peter shouted happily. Seemed like Peter only wanted this Wendy to tell him stories. Maybe he would trash her when he was finally bored with her stories.

Okay, so, Peter then took Coltopi's hand and carried him bridal style. OhMiGosh! They then flew away to-

"TO NEVERLAND!" Hei! Peter took my part to say that! Oh, well…

-cmR-

In another side of the building, Franklin was pale from head to toe and was ready to puke, pass out and even die! Seeing the scene of Coltopi being carried in bridal style. Okay, to die was too excessive.

But, he was gonna pass out! _'Oh, my Kuroro!'_ He thought bitterly during his agony.

_BRUGH!_

He finally passed out. Well, poor… stone ground. It got more crashed with Franklin's big body falling hard to the ground.

So, what would be of Franklin in the end? But, more importantly, would Coltopi finally realised that he had lost his sanity? What about Peter and Tink? And the guys that were gathered as Wendy(s)?

**Read Chapter Two to Find Out! CHAPTER ONE-END!**

**A/N : I can't believe I wrote something like this. I just thought that someone needed to make a fanfic about Coltopi. So, yeah, I did. I don't know if I pictured every characters right. And if I got this story right. But, I hope I did. Anyway, I still wanna know what you think. And… FLAMES WILL BE MUCH APPRECIATED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Again, I own nothing.**

**Warning : Do I have to put this one again?**

**PLEASE READ : Okay, this is chapter 2. If you forgot about my explanation, just see chapter one. I think the notes will be the same for now. 'K… That's all and on with the story!**

**Coltopi's Adventure – Chapter Two**

The sunshine gave the impression of a bright-beautiful sky. The sky itself was originally blue, white clouds were the ornaments that decorated it. In addition, there was this cool breeze that could give you the joy and happy feelings. Anyone could feel the peace of the day with situation like that.

Okay, the description was too excessive for a fic like this, eh?

Anyhow, that didn't matter. What mattered now was these three fools. Yes, Peter, Tink and Coltopi. The three of them were now in Neverland, flying to Peter's house, just as they planend before.

And still at the same position they were. But, Coltopi was asleep in Peter's arms now. His long-blue hair that was covering his face was blown away by the cool breeze, revealing his … Covered-by-shroud face.

Thought that I was gonna reveal Coltopi's face? Nah, I even didn't know what did he actually look like.

But, anyway, Coltopi's covered face wasn't a coincidence. In fact, Peter was the suspect in this crime (?). Oh, no, this wasn't a crime.

So, this happened when Peter, by accident, saw Coltopi's face when he was asleep. He didn't understand why, but, Coltopi's face made him felt affected. He couldn't hold back the tears that wanted to flow out so badly. And so, he decided to cover Coltopi's face with a shroud that came out of nowhere (just like in that Spongebob, you know). He then put some scotch tapes, so, the shroud wouldn't be flown away by the breeze.

But, hell for Tink here. Coltopi was still sleeping like a baby who drooled their nasty drools around. And here began the hellish part. The drools that were blown by the breeze were actually splashing Tink's face and body repeatedly and rapidly.

Yes, the shroud did cover his face. But, it didn't cover the drools from splashing Tink's face and body. Poor, little Tink.

Tink was actually shouting repeatedly, protesting the current situation she was facing now. But, no one paid attention to her. Peter was still busy being affected. While Coltopi… He was the suspect for this.

"#$%^&*!" Tink was shouting, once again.

Wherever she moved in attempt to avoid the drools, the drools, somehow would always find her. Seemed like the drools loved her, eh?

Nuff said.

**- LPLPLP -**

Finally, after drooling around and drooled, the trio of fools arrived at their destination. Actually, no, they hadn't. But, they just needed to walk a little more to arrive at their destination.

They were in a forest now. Remember Peter's house was in a midle of a forest, right? Yeah...

Back to the trio. Coltopi was awake now. In fact, he was awaken by Peter who had ran away hastily to his house.

But, instead of following him, Coltopi decided to adjust his hair first. He threw away the shroud that was covering his face to a random direction nonchalantly.

And too bad for Tink. The shroud Coltopi threw actually hit Tink, precisely wrapping her mini body.

"#$%^&*!" Tink who was still angry at the drools incident, became angrier. She took off the shroud from her body and threw it away.

Feeling someone was shouting at him, Coltopi stoped his current activity and turned his head around to find Tink shouting badly at him.

He scanned her figure that was still covered by drools and finally got the point of the problem.

Feeling innocent, he just said, "Consider it as a bath. I know you rarely take any a day." Then, he walked away gracefully to Peter's place.

Suddenly, black smoke could be seen coming out from Tink's ears and nosetrils. The sound of an old train echoed throughout the forest, making every living creature in the forest died from hearing it.

Okay, that was too excessive, again.

So, back to Coltopi. After walking a few steps, he realised that he didn't know the direction to Peter's house. He was wondering for a while how to get there. Problem was, he couldn't possibly ask Tink's escort for now. The black smoke and the furious sound of a train were enough as proof.

But, Coltopi wasn't a Spider for nothing. An idea suddenly came striking him on his brain.

He turned around 180 degrees and walked to where Tink was floating. He came to the furious Tink with something in his hand. Yes, 'something'.

Tink was about to shout again. But, she stoped when she saw Coltopi held out that 'something' in front of her face. A candy.

Tink's furious face changed 180 degrees to a beamed face that was full of joy. She, with no hesitation tucked, immediately held out her hand to grab the sweet thing in front of her.

But, Coltopi moved the candy away hastily. He knew this cheap trick would absolutely work for the like of Tink.

"You want this?" Coltopi ensured while pointing one finger at the candy.

Tink nodded with so much spirit as the asnwer. Meant yes, eh?

"Mmmhhh… I will give this one to you under one condition." He paused, still looking at Tink with his usuall expression. Tink nodded again. "Escort me to Peter's house, nicely."

And Coltopi's plan worked out succesfuly. Tink was no longer having the furious feeling neglecting her. And now, they were on their way to Peter's house.

**- LPLPLP -**

"I'M HOME, WENDY(S)!" Peter shouted banging the wooden door of his house open.

Peter's house was square and made of woods. It was only filled with a rusty-old rag in the middle of it. An outdated TV and a DVD player. Some wooden cupboards and book shelves made companies for the TV and DVD player.

Why were there TV and DVD player you ask? You would find out later.

Anyway, where were Coltopi and Tink? Well, they were behind Peter, ready to be witnesses of this stupid occasion.

"You don't have to shout like a maniac, you know." A guy around 17 with short-brown hair said. His eyes were a pair of blue orbs and his voice was deep and harsh.

He was sitting on the floor, in the corner of the room, folding both his arms. Looked like he was that cool type of guy.

"I can say what I want to say, Wendy 3. Anyway, where are the others?" Peter proceed into his house while pressing his nasty grin widely. Oh, joy…

"I'm not Wendy 3. I'm Squall Leonheart. And I don't know about the others." He stated coldly while frowning, feeling annoyed at the nickname.

"NO!" Came a voice that was full of spirit. All of the attention was focused to the voice now.

"You're Leon!" Finally, the owner of that voice revealed himself.

He proceed into the house by breaking through the wooden wall beside the TV. Both arms were full of small-round fruits. Poisonous ones if I might add.

Anyway, after scanning and scanning, I could tell that he was just a brat. Bet his age was around 15. He was a brunette who was always seen holding a blade shaped key.

"NO! NOT AGAIN! MY HOUSE!" Shouted Peter in agony. He fell on his kness. Both hands were placed on his head, representing someone in a state of frustation.

Man… This was way too excessive.

Coltopi and Tink who were seeing the scence just rooted to their spots. No one bothered to open a conversation for the sake of this ridiculous drama that was going on now.

"Sora!" Came another voice. This one is deeper. Absolutely a guy's voice.

"The fruits you're bringing aren't paopu fruits! They are poisonous! I told you many times that there are not any paopus here!" He came in from the hole the brunette, Sora made.

He had long-silver hair and was around Sora's age. But, the difference between him and Sora was his body was more built up.

"And you forgot your keyblade!" He held out the said keyblade. So, the blade shaped key was keyblade, eh?

"Just throw the damn thing, Riku. Because we have got these paopu fruits to share!" Looked like he was deaf.

Sora then threw all the fruits he was holding up to the air. He danced merrily in the rain of the poisonous fruits. Both arms were stretched. In addition, there was his shrill voice as the BGM. Great…

Riku just facepalmed in respond of Sora's act. He threw away the keyblade to a random dirrection.

**- LPLPLP -**

At the other side of the forest, a guy with short-hazel nut hair was sitting idly near a river. Looked like he was relaxing.

He wore an uniform. Meant that he was a student. Yes, a high school student in fact.

"Man… I hope the death note was here. So, I can kill that stupid Peter." He mumbled while looking down at his reflection on the river. Looked like he was one of the Wendy(s).

After staring down on his reflection for a few minutes, he finally said, "Hmph… I'm so handsome and awesome." He said narcissistically. Yuck…

He then did some poses, just like the ones that the models do, you know. But, forget about the models. Someone really should stop him from posing narcissistically like this!

And, just like a dream comes true, the keyblade that Riku threw randomly earlier came stabbing him on the spot. And when I said on the spot, it meant on the head.

Yes!

**- LPLPLP -**

Back to the previous situation. Everything was in chaos now. A real chaos if I might add. A dancing Sora, a stressed out Riku, a depressed Peter while the others were still at their spots.

Someone should do something or else the story wouldn't work.

"I'm out." Squall said. Finally…

He got up from his position and walked away toward the door's dirrection. In front of the door, he passed Coltopi and Tink. Yes, he actually realised that there was a new face here. But, he decided to ignore the new comer because he knew the reason of him standing here. It was probably the same reason why he and the others had ended up here. Yes, they were forced to come to Neverland.

But, too bad, Squall. Your guess was wrong this time.

Coltopi who was watching the show seriously, immediately turned his head when he sensed Squall passing by his side. A different aura from the other fools. That was what Coltopi could tell when Squall was near.

And the curiosity got the best of him. "Wait!" Coltopi stoped Squall.

Squall turned his head, feeling someone called his name. "What?" He was face to face with Coltopi now.

"You're not going to stay?" Coltopi asked, still in his usuall expression.

Squall gave him a shocked look in respond, looked surprisingly not believing what he had just heard.

'_What? Staying in this madness for another minutes? It's just the same as getting myself crazy.' _He thought.

"…" Coltopi didn't say or react to anything. He was still waiting for Squall's exact answer.

And, in the end, Squall decided to keep the thoughts in his head for himself. He just thought to keep his cool and be as calm as possible. Best choice, Squall.

A sigh escaped his thin lips and an answer followed, "I'm still sane."

"Are they usually like this? And what's with these Wendy(s)?" Curiosity still hadn't left Coltopi. So, instead of saying anything else, he decided to ask more questions to Squall.

Sighing again, the asked one answered, "I will tell you the full story. But, let's get the hell out of here first."

Coltopi nodded, agreeing what Squall had suggested. They both made their way to another better place, leaving the other fools with their own foolish bussines.

**- LPLPLP -**

Meanwhile, at the Spider's secret hideout, some murmurs about "wedding" "bridal style" and "green man" could be heard escaping Franklin's thick lips.

Some of the Spiders were surrounding Franklin's body that was still on the ground. There were three of them, Machi, Kuroro and Feitan. They were puzzled as to why Franklin was on the ground. But, the most puzzling thing was what he was murmuring.

"Danchou…" Machi called, still not showing any emotions or expressions. Yes, Spiders should keep their cool, right?

"Let's just carry him inside. We'll wait for the others or we can get the answer dirrectly from him when he's awake." Kuroro gave the order.

"Understood." Machi and Feitan said in unison.

**Chapter Two – End**

**A/N : Sorry for the late update -_- I was busy replaying Suikoden II, which will be put as a crossover in this fic. But, this is it. I finally finished chapter two. Hope you enjoyed. And I'm so sorry if there are some things that you don't like. I'm still a human. So, yeah… That explains ;)**

**Anyway, thanks to "****Bob Is Hawt but I'm Hawter****" and "****xxfeichixx****" for the tasty reviews! :D I thought that there wouldn't be any reviews for this fic. Because, well… When I checked on Hunter X Hunter fandom, the result was zero for Coltopi's fic. But, oh, well… I hope I didn't screw up so far ^_^V**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** : Okay, I updated! I know I took forever in updating this. And I truly apologize for slacking off—whatever you think I did. I changed the title—yes. I don't know, but, I just wanted to do it. Anyway, after months (I'm not sure if it has been months) of not updating, I actually learned many new things about writing and stuffs—which fortunately makes my writing style changed quite much. I don't know if my plans of editing previous chapters will be accomplished or not. But, here I am, with new writing style and—obviously—new chapter. Please, enjoy with heart : )

.

.

.

**l Coltopi in Neverland l**

_Chapter Three_

All **copyrights** go to the respective owners of animes, cartoons, and games which characters and stories I borrow. In other words, I don't and will never own them.

**Beware** of grammar error, OoC-ness, hints of _yaoi_, offensivie and sarcastic stuffs. Most importantly, I don't suggest this to right-minded people.

.

.

.

Chaos, as people said was an individual word that described a situation that was not in order.

A situation like that was not a new thing in every individual's mind. And it especially was not a new thing—at all—when we came to discuss about the world that related with one certain kid.

Peter Pan.

Wether you paid much attention to this story or otherwise, every word in the story clearly stated Peter as a silly, crazy—much to his dissatisfaction. Looking up from head down to his toes, nothing seemed right about this kid here.

Nothing… not even his beloved little house.

"Wow… one hour of leaving sure changed everything!" someone, who had just came into this stupid scenario had said. Pair of long-lashed eyes were reflecting a horrible sight of a somewhat destroyed house. Yes, Peter's house.

Said someone was a red-head. I knew there were many red-heads. But, it wouldn't hurt to guess, would it?

"Wendy 5—I mean, Mail Jeevas?" Sora guessed. Full attention was planted firmly on the red-head.

"Yo! Matt here," another red-head came, hearing his name was being called. Stripped blouse dressed him, with ciggerate dangling in mouth, while both hands and eyes were glued to a PSP.

Two Matt(s), and this absolutely made that little brain of Sora's started to spin arround in his head. "Two Mail(s)?"

"Please note that I'm Sasori, and this is Matt," the first red-head—or should we call Sasori—corrected, annoyance was clearly painted his face. "Would you please stop that giving-false-name habit? I sincerely despise it."

Sora fell silent. And so did everyone in the now destroyed house.

"Anyway, what has happened here?" Sasori soon asked, breaking the silence as realisation came striking him fast like a lightning.

Matt, being fellow red-head with Sasori soon influenced by his question. "Whoaaa… dude…. Look at this place! This is worse than those few days ago!" he exclaimed while looking up from his game.

Curious, he brought his feet to Riku's place. Both legs were trying to dodge the fallen fruits on the floor. Yes, where we could see the silver-haired guy sat in the corner of the room, mopping and cursing how fate was treating him unfair.

"Dude—Riku, what the hell happened to this place? Did Sora have one of his wild parties again?" he asked, nugding the mopping guy. "And where are Peter and Tink?" he eyed the room, and sensed that both creatures' presences had gone missing.

Riku looked up to Matt then answered cynically, "they're off searching for materials to repair this house." He squinted his eyes at the sight of the broken wall then continued to answer, "and the answer to your first question is because Sora broke the wall. Much to Peter's disadvantage, he also brought some poisonous fruits and sent them flying all over the house."

"What? These fruits here are poisonous?"

They turned around and see Sasori threw up something—which everyone sure was the fruit. Riku just stared wordlessly. Matt raised both his brows. While Sora—well, he just realised that the fruits were poisonous, not after Riku had spurted out his saliva to warn him about the fruits, people!

But, forget about fruits. Sasori's face that was slowly turning blue should be prioritozed here. But, no…. These three guys here were _**just**_ staring. Well, one was spacing off. And just like nothing to them, Sasori's blue face got more blue each passing seconds. He choked, yelped, 'till one hour exactly had passed away. But, nothing… they did nothing. Matt even took out his PSP and play it because of boredom.

"Wh-what the hell… you guys! Doing nothing like that! H-help me, idiots!" Finally, though he said it stammered.

Well, a poisoned one couldn't possibly get every words straight, right?

Nah….

**/**

"Darn it! You guys were fucking idiots!" Sasori cursed at the three.

The poison in his body had been removed. Although he should sacrifice his backbones. Yes, it was Matt's idea. Strangest idea that ever surfaced on this world, but was proven successful while risky at the same time.

Oddly, he would proudly present his idea; choking out poison of someone's body by befalling the said body. Maybe, when Mello was poisoned by chocolates, he would do that trick to him.

Nevermind about that one.

"I think it's better if we just let him die by poison," Sora whispered into Matt's ear.

"**For once**, I think you've got the point here," Matt soon complied.

"I heard it!" Sasori suddenly shouted behind them, making the two winced and flinched slightly. He snorted agrily then continued, "Matt, I swear by the name of Pain that I won't help you search for that Kira guy if you don't behave yourself!"

"What?" Matt immediately turned his head to Sasori. With pleading-puppy-dog eyes, he then began his act; "no... you can't do this to me…. Mello would kill me when I return to my world without Kira. Because… I told you that I trashed all of his chocolates." The last sentence was almost a silent murmur.

"Light hasn't been found?" Riku's question soon followed.

"Uh…." Matt turned his head to Riku then answered, "no…. And he's no _**light**_! He's Kira! My chart and table have shown the full percentage here!" with a slide that came out of nowhere.

"You begin to sound like Near with all the percentages," Riku pointed absent-mindedly.

"Hei… wait! How the hell did you know that _Sheep_? You were never in the Death Note world!" he accused, one finger was pointing the silver-haired guy.

"I watched the anime," Riku answered flatly. "I remember you only showed up in a very few scenes."

"Hei! That's—"

"But, you were so popular amongst fangirls. I wonder…," Riku abruptly interupted Matt by saying the fact.

"It's obvious because I was so cool and charming that no one could resist falling for me," Matt immediately answered with so much pride.

"Yeah... right. You were so cool and charming to the extent that Mello couldn't resist to fall in love with you," Riku bluntly stated.

"Mello is in love with Near. Not me!" he disputed, both hands were folded. "And what about you? Fans always pair you up with Sora!" he immediately retorted back with one forefinger pointed at Sora.

Sora—who was busy digging out snots in his nose—immediately looked up. "Huh?"

"Hei... can you guys just stop talking about gays for a while?" Sasori interupted while holding the pain at his back.

"Says someone who got paired up with a blonde **GUY** named Deidara," Riku said bluntly. This made Sasori's face flushed a bit.

And Matt, being Matt, took the advantage of this to pull a prank on the poor Sasori. He swiftly moved to Sasori's side. An evil smile was spread all over his face. "Sasori _no danna_, how are you today? Are you tired? Wanna have a massage maybe?" he said teasingly while massaging Sasori's shoulder lightly.

"Sh-shut the fuck up!"

Man… chaos had resurfaced. Let's take a peek at another side of Neverland now, shall we?

**/**

"So, that's how you got into this world?"

A nod.

"Peter abducted you when you were changing, leaving only your top and short pants on your body?"

This time, it was no longer a nod. This time, it was gritting teeth. A clenched fist. While face was all red in anger. Well, Squall's face.

Well, I just thought that it might be better to take a peek at Coltopi and Squall. But, looked like someone was ready to explode in any minute.

"It was all his fault! His fault for bringing me into this world! His fault for bringing me into this stupid scenario filled with many stupid guys!" he shouted on top of his lung. And, just like a crazy gorrila in rampage he was—controlled by emotions, he lifted up a big rock then threw it up to random dirrection.

The big rock of course, was flying high in the air, 'till it reached the _**right**_ spot. Well, _**would**_ reach the _**right**_ spot.

**/**

"Ugh… damn it…. Who the hell in the name of Kira threw this stupid keyblade on my head?" Light Yagami grumbled. Right hand was holding the keyblade, while left hand was holding the pain on his head.

A bolt of pain couldn't be resisted any longer just as a realisation that made his blood boil to the point couldn't be pressed. "Damn… it must be that stupid Sora kid that did it. I'm gonna make him pay for ruining this awesome and magnificient head of mi—"

Just when he was about to finish the narcissistic sentence, the rock—yes, the big rock—fell over him, pinning his body. Once again, everything hit the _**right**_ spot.

My… my… Yagami… maybe you were not destinied to be narcissistic-ing around.

**/**

Meanwhile…

"Are you done rampaging?" Coltopi barely asked after watching the scene.

A nod. "I guess." Squall then decided to sit on the ground, just to release a bit of annoyance clinging onto him.

"Hm…." Coltopi cast a sudden frown, confusion was clearly painted his face. Well, the case was, he—for some unknown reasons—couldn't cast his _nen_.

And as if someone could see him frown—or his face either. But, yes, he was frowning and feeling confused.

"What's wrong?" Squall suddenly asked.

"I was wondering… you know… I couldn't use my power," he explained, still trying to cast a _nen_. But, to no avail.

"I forgot to tell you that all foreign powers from outside of this world will go defunc," the answer given as a sigh trailed a second after that. "And that's why I can't go back to my world, neither can the other Wendy(s)."

Coltopi just stared Squall in silence. There was one certain thought clinging on his head right now.

"_I'm gonna be doomed."_

Well… it wouldn't be that bad, Coltopi….

**/**

'_SRAK__,' _a rustling sound of leaves echoed in the middle of a forest. And this one sure caught someone's attention.

"Tink, did you hear that?" Said someone was Peter. Tink barely shook her head as an answer to Peter's curiosity.

"I'm sure I heard something… from that dirrection!" he exclaimed as one finger was pointing at the said dirrection—which was bushes. But, Tink just shook her head in annoyance and suggest that they should go on.

'_SRAK.' _

Again….

"See?" Peter abruptly stopped his track. "I'm gonna find out what sound it is," he said as he proceed to the dirrection of the sound.

Having no other options, Tink finally decided to follow Peter while snorting angrily.

There were these mumbling, rustling and other sound which was munching heard when each step was coming closer to the bushes. And this—of course—made Peter's curiosity raised to a suspense.

"Le-let me eat it!" came the first voice which was a bit high-pitched.

"No! You must not!" trailed the second voice which belonged to a girl.

Between the two voices, there was this screaming of, "aaahhh! Let me go!"

This made Peter frowned. Curious, he then brought his right hand and shove away the bushes. Behind it were; A wide-eyed Dora, a flat-looking Boots, and a very scared Map. Poor Map was crying in pain, being pulled right and left by none other than Dora and Boots.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?"

"Um…," Boots was sounding unsure. Both eyes were rolling to the side. "Trying to eat… Map?"

And the last thing caught was a sharp glare from Dora.

**/**

"I'm sure I saw it right!"

Meanwhile, at the Spider's hideout, Franklin and other members were debating about the fact—the crazy fact—that Franklin saw. Kuroro and the others who had just arrived truly disbelieve what had Franklin said.

"I'm suggesting you to rest your mind, Franklin," Kuroro said, feeling tired of hearing something that he think was nonsense. He and the others members then went away to search for the missing Coltopi.

Little did they know that all of the words Franklin had said were nothing wrong. The witness had said the truest thing.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued  
**

.

.

.**  
**

**A/N** : Yeah… that's short, but… nah, I'm kinda out of idea right now. So, yeah…. Hope you enjoyed : ) Oppinions, criticisms, or even flames are welcomed. Please, do tell me.

.

.

.

Special thanks for reviews from **xxfeichixx** and **SaturnXK** :) Thank you so much!


End file.
